


Under The Sakura Tree

by hywneo



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Students, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hywneo/pseuds/hywneo
Summary: 桜の木の下で | minisang fanfic✑ . . . in which eunsang hesitates to confess his love for minhee under the cherry blossom tree only for him to get caught by a sleepy minhee pacing back and forth.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Song Hyeongjun, Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Under The Sakura Tree

It's that time of the year again, where students would take the chance to confess their admiration for other students, Valentine's Day as they say. 

This day is a busy one, particularly for a student named Kang Minhee.  
as the student council president he has to make sure that no one would do explicit stunts within the school premises alongside his academic responsibilities.

Minhee was known to be a good student despite of sleeping in class regularly. but today, he has to be completely sober and awake since it's gonna be a long one with the student council handling the valentine's day events.

As he was in class busy listening into their professor's lecture, a cherry-haired boy sat next to him, staring directly at his face with a big grin.

Minhee was startled by the sudden action of the latter but then sighed knowing what will happen next.

"Hey pres, how are you today? Have you been doing well?", Eunsang said as he wiggle his eyebrows while poking Minhee's right arm. 

Minhee rolled his eyes before answering Eunsang's question, "Yes, eunsang i am doing very well." Minhee replied, barely looking at the boy staring at him as if he was telling him a bedtime story.

"Oh cool! So, have you received any chocolate, flowers, or confessions? I'm sure you'll receive tons of them!" Eunsang continues to pester minhee with his annoying questions.

"Okay, listen Eunsang, I dont have time for your antics right now, I'm very busy today so will you please leave me alone?"  
Minhee said with annoyance present in his voice. 

"Alright, sheesh, you could've just told me instead of being a total prick." Eunsang surrendered and returned to his seat.

Eunsang is not completely wrong about Minhee getting multiple confessions and gifts every valentine's day. Minhee surely is one of the most attractive and popular student in school, with his charm and awkward personality in school, a lot of girls and even boys are gushing over him. But to hear that from Eunsang? The most popular kid in school? It just felt weird.

The class was dismissed and Minhee had to immediately go to the student council office to tell the other members to prep the booths for the events after class.

Just as he was about to leave the classroom, Eunsang just happen to be outside waiting for him with a mischievous grin painted on his innocent face.

Eunsang wrapped his arms around the latter and started pestering him once again.

"Hey pres, so how are the booths? Are we gonna have a marriage booth? If yes, we should get married!" Eunsang said gleefully as Minhee tries to get out of his grasp.

He may be taller than Eunsang, but Eunsang is stronger than he looks.

"Alright. Eunsang, can you do me a favor?"  
Minhee said without emotions staring directly at Eunsang's eyes 

"Sure, anything for you" Eunsang winked at Minhee.

"Okay, can you just leave me alone? You're getting on my last nerve right now, it's not like I'm the only one you flirt with, go mess around with Yohan or Junho. I'm too busy to deal with your annoying ass." Minhee completely loses his temper throwing painful words at Eunsang as if he's throwing knives.

Eunsang looked pretty hurt, but he couldn't blame him, he's under a lot of pressure so Eunsang thinks that it's best for him to give him space, for now.

Eunsang just smiled at Minhee then left without saying a word nor looking back.

'Was I too harsh?' Minhee thought, but he completely ignored it and ran towards the student council room.

It was already the end of the day, the students are already cleaning up the field where the event was held. The other members of the student council offered Minhee that since he did a lot today, he should go ahead and take a rest which he did not refuse and went to his hidden spot; the tree at the back of their campus.  
Nobody else goes here since it gives off an eerie vibe, but for Minhee, it's more of a relaxing one.

He then lie down on the bermuda grass, resting his back against the tree. He noticed that the tree is starting to bloom pink flowers.

'Ah that's right, it's february, spring is almost here' He thought. It didnt last long until Minhee actually fell asleep under the cherry blossom tree.

In the distance, Eunsang was watching him. He knew he would go here after the event but he didnt knew that he was actually going to sleep there.

The cherry-haired boy thought that it was cute that Minhee could fall asleep anywhere. After a few moments of admiring and staring at Minhee, Eunsang decided to approach the sleeping beauty under the tree to confess why he's been annoying Minhee with his antics.

There were only a few meters left between them but Eunsang suddenly got cold feet and is now hesitating if he should wake him up from his slumber. A cloud of thought came rushing through his mind telling him "What if he hates you more for waking him up from his sleep?" 

Minhee suddenly woke up because of the feeling that there was someone watching him, and he wasn't wrong.  
The moment he opened his eyes he saw a confused Eunsang pacing back and forth, as if he wanted to do something to him.  
Minhee didnt waste any chance to ask him what he's doing in his hidden spot.

"Eunsang? What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here again to annoy the hell outta me?" Minhee said with his sleepy voice.

Eunsang then sat down with Minhee,  
"Well actually no," Eunsang paused, looking down because he was shy.  
"What? Shy does not look good at you, Sangie" Minhee chuckled, giving Eunsang a cute nickname.  
"Fine. You see, the reason why I'm always pestering you...is because I like you." Eunsang shyly said, completely avoiding Minhee's gaze.  
"There! Are you happy now?" Eunsang said, still looking down to hide his now red face because of the embarassment he's feeling.

Minhee laughed, leaving a confused and offended Eunsang, "Hey, what's so funny, I'm not kidding!" Eunsang sulked with a cute pout in his face.

"You think, I didn't noticed? You're not so subtle about the letter and chocolates you put in my locker, Priki Boy." Minhee teased the latter, wrapping his arm around the so called Priki Boy. "And by the way, are those chocolates handmade? They're really delicious!" Minhee said, making Eunsang even more flustered than he is right now.

It's true that it's handmade, Eunsang loved baking pastries and making treats for his loved ones, but Minhee didn't think that it'll taste that good to dethrone his favorite chocolate.

Silence and awkwardness quickly replaced the love is in the air vibe that was going on a few minutes ago. The tension between the two are so strong that neither of them has the guts to move nor talk.

The deafening silence lasted for a few more minutes not until Minhee decided to break the silence, "...you have a face" Minhee started off, leaving a confused Eunsang staring at him basically giving him the look "wtf are you talking about?"  
"Well, I- uh, I mean you have a nice face." Minhee proceeds to continue with whatever he's trying to say. "thanks... i think?" Eunsang replied, still confused with what's going on.  
"Please accept my attempts at flirting i don't know what i'm doing right now" Minhee said with an awkward smile on his face, making Eunsang burst into laughter.

"Hey no fair, I have no experience in this." Minhee sulked as Eunsang continues to laugh."Me too, but man, you suck at flirting" Eunsang said, still laughing, atleast now we know what the Kang Minhee can't do Eunsang thought.

"Don't worry, you're still cute" Eunsang pinched Minhee's nose and then proceeds to close the gap between them.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" a tomato-faced Minhee screamed in shock, completely unprepared for that move Eunsang just did "Uh, kissing my boyfriend?" Eunsang clapped back with a smug look on his face, satisfied from the reaction he got. "What do you mean boyfriend?!? I know that we like each other, but I did not agree on that!" Minhee said, face still red. Probably because all the blood in his body went up in his head, "Yeah so, what about it?" Eunsang replied, teasing Minhee. 

'Oh how the tables have turned' Eunsang chuckled.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL! PEOPLE CAN'T DO—" Minhee was cut off as soon as Eunsang crashed his lips against his once again, "Shut up, I know you like it too." Eunsang teased Minhee, leaving him speechless, and well of course, flustered. 

In the distance, Hyeongjun and Junho saw how the two kissed; Hyeongjun squealed in excitement while Junho groans in disappointment, "See? I told you those bitches were dating!" Hyeongjun said, "Now give me my 20 bucks, loser" Hyeongjun happily took the money from Junho but was then horrified by the sight of Minhee and Eunsang flirting under the Cherry Blossom Tree. "Ugh, the audacity of these two to flirt under the blooming Sakura tree and right in front of my salad, let's get out of hear before I barf." a disgusted Hyeongjun said as he dragged Junho out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is ya boi hywneo, this is my first work, just a special one in honor of our priki boy eunsang's birthday. please let me know if you liked it. :)))


End file.
